We Ain't Afraid of No Ghost-A Junior Ghostbusters story
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: When the adult Ghostbusters are kidnapped by an evil demon, it's up to their teenaged kids, Violet, Julian, and Daniel Spengler, Ryan and Raina Stantz, Maleah and Pedro Venkman, and Tiana and William Zeddemore to save them. Will the kids not be afraid of any ghosts and save their parents?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first adventure of the Junior Ghostbusters: Violet, Julian, and Daniel Spengler, Ryan and Raina Stantz, Maleah and Pedro Venkman, and Tiana and William Zeddemore. They are the children of the original Ghostbusters and are following in the footsteps of their parents. But they will be challenged like never before when a demon kidnaps their parents and holds them hostage. It's up to the Junior Ghostbusters to save them. On their own. Only problem is they're teenagers and pre-teens, but it like their parents always tell them: "No Ghostbuster left behind." So, will this group of three teenagers and six pre-teens be afraid of no ghost and save their parents? Or will they meet a deadly fate?

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning in New York City. Violet Spengler, daughter of Egon and Janine Spengler, was just waking when she noticed something weird. It was quiet. Too quiet. Normally, her parents would be up making breakfast for her and her two younger brothers, but today was quiet. She quickly put on her glasses, got out of bed and looked in the mirror. She was tall and had long dark hair. Her hair was so dark brown, it even had tints of purple. Her eyes were icy blue. She was pretty. She walked out into the hall.

" _Huh. That's weird._ " Violet thought to herself, " _Where are Mom and Dad_?"

She heard a door open. It was Julian and Daniel, her younger brothers.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Julian asked.

"I'm not sure little bro." Violet replied.

"Well, let's get dressed so we don't be late for school." Daniel said.

"Good idea." Julian replied.

Th three then got dressed and headed out. On they way down, they met their friends/cousins Ryan and Raina Stantz, Maleah and Pedro Venkman, and Tiana and William Zeddemore. They said that their parents weren't home either.

"That's just strange." Maleah remarked. She and her twin brother Pedro looked alike: curly brown hair, green eyes, sarcastic remarks, and obnoxious pranks. In the firehall, they were called "The Trouble Twins". Mostly because they took after their father's habit of pranking.

"Yeah, but I'm getting suspicious." Ryan said, his two different colored eyes gleaming with it.

"Yeah, me too big bro." agreed Raina.

"Did you call Kylie?" William asked.

"We tried, but she didn't answer." Ryan replied.

"Did you guys try calling Oscar?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't answer either." Maleah replied.

"That's even weirder." Tiana said.

"We can investigate more after school." Julian said.

Violet kept quiet. She thought about yesterday. Yesterday, the Ghostbusters had gotten so many calls that they needed everyone to help. Even Tiyah Zeddemore, Tiana and William's mom, had to leave her job, which was teaching at the same middle school the kids went to, early to help out. Then that night, the Ghostbusters had gotten home so late and were so exhausted, they immediately went to bed. Egon and Ray had been puzzled at why they had so many calls. But the kids didn't see their parents much yesterday.

The kids walked a few blocks away to the Tribeca Public Middle School. Once they got there, they got their stuff from their lockers and headed to class. William and Ryan were in 8th grade and had math for their first period. Julian and Daniel were in 6th grade and had English for their first period. Violet, Raina, Maleah, Pedro, and Tiana were all in 7th grade and had science for their first period.

"Hey Tiana, William!" Mrs. Germain, the principal, called. "Where's your mother? She hasn't shown up."

"We don't know." Tiana replied.

"She and Dad weren't home." William added.

"Ok, I'll have to find a sub then." Mrs. Germain said.

The kids then went to class. They tried focusing on their school work, but they were still wondering where there parents were. Then, near the end of first period, the intercom came on,

"Attention students. Please go to the gym for a sports safety assembly."

Everyone in the school then went to the gym. Once the Junior Ghostbusters sat down, Tiana asked "Mom shown up yet?"

"No." William replied.

"I'm beginning to suspect something's wrong." Violet said.

"Yeah, me too." Pedro said, he and Maleah looking at each other in agreement.

Mrs. Germain then started the assembly, and she played a slide show demonstrating the risks. Then, all of a sudden, the screen went all staticky.

"What the-" Mrs. Germain said.

Then a person appeared on the screen. He seemed human, but he had horns on the top of his head. He had large bat wings, his skin pale, his hair black, and his eyes were pure red. The Junior Ghostbusters knew what it was. It was a demon.

"A demon!" Raina exclaimed quietly.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Germain asked. "And why are you in my slide show?"

" _Hello, I am Keizer._ " the demon said, " _And I'm looking for... Violet, Julian, and Daniel Spengler, Ryan and Raina Stantz, Maleah and Pedro Venkman, and Tiana and William Zeddemore."  
_  
"You want the Ghostbusters' kids?" Mrs. Germain asked.

" _Yes_." Keizer replied.

The nine kids got up and walked down the bleachers to meet this demon. There were looks of confidence on their faces, and they weren't afraid of Keizer. They stood in front of the screen.

Keizer smiled. " _Well, it's nice to finally meet the offspring of the Ghostbusters._ "

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Kozer." Maleah snapped.

"Yeah." Pedro said. The others gave looks of "Don't antagonize him!".

" _My name is Keizer, Maleah Agatha Venkman and Pedro James Venkman._ " Keizer said.

Maleah and Pedro's eyes widen "How...How do you know our full names?"

" _Oh please."_ Keizer said, _"You all are the offspring of the Ghostbusters. My, my, you look so much like them."  
_  
"Yeah, we know." Violet said.

 _"And you're not afraid of me Violet Ivona Spengler?"_ Keizer asked.

"Hey, it's like our parents always say "We ain't afraid of no ghost." Ryan said.

 _"That's right. Your parents have taught you well, Ryan Eugene Stantz."_ Keizer said.

"You're a demon." Raina said.

 _"That's right Raina Alexandria Stantz. I am."_ Keizer said.

"C'mon man." William said, "State your business and go."

 _"Well William Edward Zeddemore,"_ Keizer said " _I came to tell you all that...I have your parents."  
_  
"You WHAT?!" Violet shrieked.

 _"Oh don't worry Violet."_ Keizer said, " _They're right here."  
_  
Keizer moved out of the way and the kids gasped. There, tied up against the wall was Janine Melnitz-Spengler, Jenny Moran-Stantz, Dana Barrett-Venkman, and Tiyah Zeddemore. And Oscar Barrett, Maleah and Pedro's half-brother, and Kylie Griffin were there as well. So were the Chicago Ghostbusters. And even Special Agent Melanie Ortiz.

Now the kids understood everything. The reason the Ghostbusters had so many calls was Keizer sending ghosts to tire them out. And then that night, Keizer's minions had abducted their parents from home. But as the kids looked on the wall, they didn't see four people: their fathers.

"Where are our dads." Julian asked in an angry voice.

"Yeah, what did you do to them?" Tiana asked.

Keizer began to smile evilly _"Funny you should ask Tiana Elizabeth Zeddemore. They're right there."  
_  
The kids then screamed. Because lying on the ground, not moving and lifeless, were the bodies of the four main Ghostbusters.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Raina shrieked.

Keizer smiled even more _"I took their souls."_ he replied.

"WHAT?!" the kids shrieked even louder.

 _"Oh don't worry. They're right there."_ Keizer said.

And there, hung in ethereal chains, were the souls of Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore. They were themselves, but bathed in a blue aura.

"Oh you soulless monster!" Daniel yelled. "We're gonna tear you apart limb from limb for hurting our dads!"

 _"Oh, I wouldn't try if I were you Daniel Evan Spengler. I am a demon after all. I have power."_ Keizer taunted. But his taunts didn't discourage the angry kids. But they were in shock at what they were seeing: their moms tied up against the wall, their fathers' souls strung up in chains, their fathers' bodies lying on the ground, and no one to save them.

 _"Goodbye children."_ Keizer said as he vanished _"Maybe I'll see you again."  
_  
Then, the screen went black. Everyone was in shock at what just happened. Mrs. Germain went up to the kids and said "Are y'all alright?"

The kids were in such shock that they all passed out, and everything around them went black.

* * *

The kids then woke up, but they weren't in the gym anymore. It looked like they were in the nurse's office. Violet sat up seeing her brothers and friends starting to wake up too.

"What happened?" Julian asked.

"Well, you all just...passed out at the same time." Mrs. Germain replied.

"Yes, apparently, you all passed out from shock." the school nurse added.

"Children, I am so sorry you had to see that. I just can't believe that...thing took your parents and took your fathers' souls." Mrs. Germain said.

"Well, that's the dangers of ghostbusting." Raina said.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed, "Our parents have a lot of enemies. And they're not all supernatural beings."

"What was that thing?" Mrs. Germain asked.

"A fully corporeal Class 7 demonic entity." Violet said.

Mrs. Germain had the look of confusion on her face.

"Use Layman's terms Violet." William said.

Violet had a habit of saying long science words and not using Layman's terms. A trait she got from her dad.

"Oh sorry. Simpler words: a demon." Violet corrected.

"Oh, ok." a voice said, "I was wondering what you meant Ms. Spengler."

The kids looked over, and the person that was hated most was standing there: Walter Peck, head of PCOC.

"What do you want Peck?" Maleah snapped.

Peck didn't really like the kids, but he especially didn't like Maleah and Pedro since they were the son and daughter of Peter.

"Mrs. Germain called me saying what had happened Ms. Venkman." Peck said. "So let me get this straight: the Ghostbusters have been abducted?"

"Yes Peck." Raina said, "They've been abducted by a Class 7 demon named Keizer. He even took Oscar, Kylie, and Mel."

"Who's Mel?" Mrs. Germain asked.

"Special Agent Melanie Ortiz." Peck said, "She's the FBI liaison and investigates hauntings across the United States."

"Keizer even abducted the Chicago Ghostbusters." Ryan said.

"Hmm, that would explain why I got a call from the mayor of Chicago." Peck said, "But why did the demon kidnap the Chicago Ghostbusters?"

"I think he's trying make sure no help will come for our parents." Ryan explained, "By abducting all the present Ghostbusters, including Mel, he's making sure no one comes for them."

"Ok, but why didn't he kidnap all of you Mr. Stantz?" Peck asked.

"He probably thinks we're no threat to him because we're kids." Tiana said, "And he probably thinks we don't know how to use the equipment."

"That makes sense Ms. Zeddemore." said Peck.

"Yes, but even worse, Keizer has our dads' souls." Pedro said.

"What?" Peck said, "What do you mean Mr. Venkman?"

"I mean that Keizer took our dads' souls out of their bodies, now has them strung up in chains, and who knows what he's gonna do to them." Pedro replied.

"Oh God." Peck said, "What about your moms?"

"They're just tied up, but I have a feeling Keizer made our moms watch him take our dads' souls because they looked shook up." Daniel said.

"Ah, ok." Mrs. Germain said, "But someone has to go and save the Ghostbusters. Who knows what will happen if no one saves them."

"That's the problem Mrs. Germain." Peck said, "There's no one else in the United States who knows how to use the equipment or knows how it works."

"That's not true Peck." Violet said, "We do."

"Well yes Ms. Spengler." Peck said.

"But still someone has to do something." Mrs. Germain said.

"There's only one option." Violet said as she looked at the others. They knew what she was thinking, and they were agreeing.

"We have to go save our parents ourselves." Violet said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Peck and Mrs. Germain stood in shock. Violet had just said that she and the others were going to go after their parents on their own and face a Class 7 demon.

"Ms. Spengler!" Peck exclaimed, "Are you out of your mind?!"

"No Peck. I'm not." Violet snapped.

"Yeah Peck. We're serious." said Maleah.

"Are you nine seriously gonna go into some foreign place and save your parents?" Mrs. Germain asked. "And on your own?"

"Yes." Raina replied, "That's exactly what we're gonna do."

"No Ms. Stantz." Peck said, "I absolutely forbade it."

"Peck, Keizer has our parents." Violet said, "That monster has our parents tied up and chained. And what's even worse is he has our dads' souls. We can't just sit around and do nothing. We have to save our family. We're the only ones who know who this equipment works and we've even been taught a little bit. You have to let us save our parents. Who knows what Keizer will do to them."

Mrs. Germain sighed, "I have to agree with them Mr. Peck. They need their parents. The city need them. That demon even has Maleah and Pedro's brother. And the Chicago Ghostbusters."

"Oh right. I forgot about Oscar Barrett." Peck said.

"And if we don't go after our parents, who's gonna defend the city against the ghosts, and who's gonna teach us to be the next generation of Ghostbusters?" Ryan asked.

Peck then sighed, "Ok, y'all can go. Do y'all know how to work the equipment?"

"Yes." William replied, "We've taught a little bit."

"I will admit it." Mrs. Germain said, "You nine are the most selfless kids I've ever known."

"We know." Tiana said.

"But we need someone to lead us." Daniel said.

"Do you have anyone in mind Mr. Spengler?" Peck asked.

"Yes." Daniel replied, "Violet."

"What? Me?" Violet asked surprised.

"Yeah, you Violet." Pedro said.

"Why?" asked Violet.

"Well, you're braver and smarter than the rest of us." Julian said.

Violet thought about it for a second. "Ok. Raina, you and Ryan stop by the bookstore and see what you can find out about Keizer and where he might be. The rest of y'all come with and we're gonna go get some PKE readings from our apartments. Meet up at the firehall."

"Yes m'am!" they yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Keizer's palace, the Ghostbusters were getting exhausted. They hadn't slept in forever, the four main Ghostbusters' souls were still hanging in ethereal chains. And their wives were still shedding tears.

"I can't believe what Keizer did to them." Jenny said. Her blonde hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she was getting really tired.

"Me too." Janine said, "Who knows what's going to happen them, us, and...and the kids."

"Oh God." Dana said, "Who knows what going to happen to them if we don't come back."

"We gotta get out." Tiyah said, "We have to get back to our kids."

Evil laughter rang out from the shadows. " _I'm afraid that's not possible Tiyah Zeddemore."_ Keizer said, _"You all are my hostages. Y'all aren't going anywhere. And there's no one to help you."_

"He's got a little bit of point Tiyah." Jenny said, "He has all the Ghostbusters."

"What if...No they can't, they're too young." Janine said.

"You're talking about the kids aren't you?" Dana asked.

The four distraught women looked over at where the souls of Peter, Ray, Winston, and Egon where hanging. Keizer was over there taunting them, but they didn't respond to the taunts, nor did they have the strength to.

"What are we going to do Mom?" Oscar asked. He looked over at his mother with worried eyes, then over to the soul of his stepfather. Oscar loved having Peter has his stepfather, and he loved having Maleah and Pedro as his brother and sister, even though they got a little annoying.

"I...I don't know honey." Dana said mournfully as she looked a the souls of her husband and her friends. "I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, the Junior Ghostbusters left school and went to their required locations. Raina and Ryan went by their father's bookstore and they did find a lot of information about Keizer, found a map to his palace, and they found where a portal was to help get them in and out of the region of the Netherworld where Keizer was located. The rest of the kids went to their apartments and were able to get readings from Keizer's minions that had abducted their parents. They then all met in Violet, Julian, and Daniel's apartment.

"So Raina, what'd you and Ryan get on our parent abducting friend?" Maleah asked.

"Surprisingly, a lot Mel." Raina replied.

"Sure did." Ryan said agreeing with his sister. "According to Tobin's Spirit Guide, Keizer is a powerful demon. If he were one of the demon in Hell, he'd be a major demon, not a minor. He has been known for abducting people, but no knows what he does with them. He's rules a place in the Netherworld that's a little similar to Hell. We found a map of his kingdom, and Tobin also found a portal that got him in and out of Keizer's kingdom. The portal won't turn us into ghosts, so if we use it, we can sneak in there, get our parents, and return to New York."

"Raina, Ryan." Pedro said, "Remind me later to tell you two how awesome you two are."

"We know." Raina said smiling.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tiana said, "Let's go to the firehall and suit up."

"I hope our parents don't mind we used their jumpsuits." Daniel said.

"They won't." Julian said.

The kids then left the apartment and walked a few blocks away to the firehall. They entered through one of the back doors. Ecto-1 was still sitting there thankfully. The kids weren't used to hearing the firehall so quiet. Usually Janine would be filing paperwork, Winston working on Ecto-1, Ray teaching the 101 class about the different classes of ghosts, and Peter and Egon would be having a little argument over something, or they'd be both doing their own thing.

The kids then went over to the lockers. They then put on their fathers' jumpsuits, even though they were kinda big on the nine teenagers. They had brought their own pairs of boots, and then slipped on the elbow pads and gloves. Violet decided that Julian and Daniel should use the arm-mounted packs since they were younger, even though Julian was 12. The kids then slipped on the heavy proton packs. Raina and Ryan put on the ecto-goggles their father wore. Violet, Julian, and Daniel all had PKE meters. The kids then all looked down at the names tags on the jumpsuits: Venkman, Stantz, Spengler, and Zeddemore. They felt proud to be wearing their fathers' jumpsuits. They were following in their parents' footsteps.

The nine then looked into the mirror and gasped. They looked so much like their parents all they could see was them. Especially Violet. She was basiclly the splitting image of her father.

"Whoa Violet." Raina said in awe, "You look exactly like Uncle Egon."

"I know Raina." Violet said.

The others then turned to face Violet.

"Alright ladies and gentleman." Violet said, "Let's go save our parents."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in the Netherworld, the adult Ghostbusters were still being help captive by Keizer. They still weren't sure what their impending fate would be, but they guessed it wouldn't be good. Janine, Jenny, Tiyah, and Dana were getting worried. If they weren't able to get back to the kids, God knows what would happen them. They were also worried that they would be separated from each other. And were worried that Keizer was going to do something terrible to their husbands' souls.

"Oh God, I'm so worried about the kids." Tiyah said.

"Me too." Jenny said, "Who knows what's going to happen to them if we don't get back to them."

"And we got to find a way to get the guys' souls free and get them back in their bodies." Janine aid. Keizer hadn't done anything with the bodies of Peter, Ray, Winston, and Egon. And surprisingly, most of the time they'd been captive here, Keizer had only been talking to the Ghostbusters' souls. Keizer was asking them something and the guys were replying, but nobody else could hear them.

 _"Tell me."_ Keizer demanded.

"Never!" the soul of Peter yelled.

"Yeah man. We ain't telling you anything." the soul of Winston added.

"And you can't make us." the soul of Ray snapped.

The soul of Egon remained silent. He could talk, he just didn't want to. Nor was he going to. He just kept glaring at Keizer.

 _"AAAAHHH!"_ Keizer yelled in frustration. _"Enough with you three. I can't get anything out of you three without you saying a smart-assed remark!"  
_  
"Well, we have been known to be a little annoying." the soul of Peter replied with a cocky smile.

"Yeah." the soul of Winston replied smiling a little slyly.

 _"How am I going to get anything out of those three?"_ Keizer thought to himself. He then looked over at Egon. He hadn't said anything, plus he was more mature then his friends. Keizer grinned evilly.

 _"Well, there's one of you who might not be a problem."_ Keizer said as he looked at Egon. " _Why don't you tell me instead Dr. Spengler?"  
_  
Egon remained silent. He just kept glaring at Keizer.

 _"Not much of a talker are you?"_ Keizer said, _"Well, I did it the easy way. Now let's try the HARD way."  
_  
Janine didn't like the sound of that. She was worried that Keizer was going to do something terrible to the person she loved. Keizer then released Egon's soul from his chains, then new chains locked around his wrists, and then Keizer dragged him off somewhere.

"What's he gonna do to him?" Dana asked.

"I don't know." Janine said in a scared voice. "Who knows what he's going to do to him."

 _"Please someone save us."_ Janine begged in her mind. _"Please."  
_

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, the kids made their way to the place where the portal was located. Raina and Ryan found a map by Tobin that told where the portal was. It was in an old subway tunnel. The Junior Ghostbusters soon found themselves standing in front of the entrance to the tunnel.

"Spooky." Daniel said.

"Yeah." Pedro agreed. "Are you two sure the portal's in there?"

"Positive." Raina said.

"Yeah. I mean, this is a good place for a portal to a demon's dimension to be in." Ryan said.

"Good point." Maleah said.

"Well, let's go." William said.

The kids then walked into the tunnel. The tunnel was like any other: dark, damp, moist, nasty, full of rats, and everything that goes into the sewers.

"Hey guys." Tiana said, "Look over there. What's that?"

Above an entrance to another part of the sewer was a symbol, a K.

"That's Keizer's symbol!" Ryan exclaimed. "This is where the portal is located."

"Ok." Julian said, "But how are we gonna activate it?"

"There's a chant that can activate it." said Raina.

"Will it have any negative effect on us?" Violet asked.

"No." Ryan replied, "And we say the chant in the same way to activate the portal on the other side so we can get home."

"Alright let's do this." Violet said.

Ryan then began saying the chant, and when the chant was finished, a portal opened right in front of them.

"Well, see you on the other side guys." Maleah joked.

"Very funny Mel." Raina said.

The nine kids then stepped through the portal and found themselves on the other side of the portal. The skies were fire red. The terrain was very rocky, and there were fire pits everywhere. The portal then closed behind them.

"Whoa." Pedro said, "This is where Keizer lives?"

"Yes." Ryan replied. "And over there must be Keizer's palace." He pointed to a fort-like structure.

"Ok, let's go." Violet said.

The kids then snuck around on the outskirts of what looked to be like a...village? There were rock structures everywhere. Then, the kids noticed something about some of the beings in the village. They were human souls.

"Oh my God." Tiana whispered. "Are those human souls?"

"Apparently so." Ryan replied.

"I think I know where all those people Keizer abducted are. They're those spirits." William said.

"But why would Keizer abducted humans and bring them here?" Maleah asked.

"Those maybe the spirits of people he hates or has a grudge against." Daniel replied.

"Look!" Raina exclaimed. "There are also demons down there."

Raina was right. Also in the village were a bunch of demons. But they weren't torturing the human souls. They too seemed miserable.

"Maybe this is where the ghosts in New York come from." Julian said. "Maybe some of these ghosts come from this region of the Netherworld."

"Agreed little bro." Violet said. "But come on, we gotta save our parents.

* * *

In the palace, Keizer was unaware that the kids had entered into his kingdom. He came back into his throne room where the adult Ghostbusters were being held. He had been trying forever to get Egon's soul to talk, but he hadn't said a word. Keizer had left the souls of Peter, Ray, and Winston hung up in chains.

 _"How have my hostages been so far?"_ Keizer asked.

"Not good." Jenny said.

 _"Well, I'm sorry about that Ms. Moran."_ Keizer said. He got an evil smile on his face. _"How about I make you feel good?"_

"No!" the soul of Ray yelled even though Jenny couldn't hear him. "Don't you dare hurt my wife!"

 _"Ah, clinging to heroism huh Dr. Stantz?"_ Keizer taunted.

"Speaking of which." Janine said in an angry voice. "Where's my husband?"

Keizer smiled. He snapped his fingers, and several of his minions came into the room dragging Egon's soul with them, and they threw him in front of Keizer.

"What did you do to him?!" Janine shrieked. Egon's soul had been tortured for one thing. His blue aura was a lot paler now, there were gashes across his body, and he looked extremely weak.

 _"Just tried to get him to talk."_ Keizer said. _"But he's very tight lipped. We'll try this again Dr. Spengler, tell me, and I won't torture you anymore."_

Egon didn't say a word.

 _"Fine. Let's try the hard way again."_ Keizer said. He grabbed Egon's soul and dragged him out of the throne room.

 _"Please someone save us soon."_ Janine begged in her mind. " _Please."  
_  
To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, the Junior Ghostbusters were venturing around the outskirts of Keizer's kingdom. They dashed behind rocks because they didn't want the demons to do something to them since they were living, breathing humans. They soon were standing by Keizer's palace. Demons were guarding the entrance.

"Great, how are we going to get in there?" Pedro asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me little bro." Maleah said.

"Guys.." Daniel said.

"Great, we're stuck out here with no way in." William said.

"Guys.." Daniel said, getting a little agitated.

"That's not true." Julian said, "There are probably other ways in."

"GUYS!" Daniel snapped.

"What?" Raina said.

Daniel pointed to a hole in the castle. It was big enough for the kids to fit through, and it looked like the guards didn't know about it.

"Oh." Maleah said.

"C'mon guys." Violet said.

The nine teenagers then entered through the hole, but they were unsure of where to go.

"Which way do we go?" Tiana asked.

Violet suddenly got an idea. She pulled out her PKE meter and adjusted it to the biorhythms of their parents.

"I tuned the meter to pick up the biorhythms of our parents. If we follow them, we should find where Keizer has them." Violet said.

"Violet, you're a genius!" Raina exclaimed.

"I know." Violet replied.

Violet then scanned the passageways for any signal. The left tunnel was giving off the highest reading.

"This way." Violet said.

The Junior Ghostbusters then dashed down the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room, Keizer was still unaware that the kids were in his palace. He was still trying to get the guys' souls to talk. After torturing Egon's soul for a while, he dragged Peter, Ray, and Winston's souls off to another area and had tortured them. Janine, Jenny, Dana, and Tiyah were all horrified at what Keizer was doing to the men they loved.

"Why are you doing this to them?" Jenny asked. "They didn't do anything."

 _"Not true Ms. Moran."_ Keizer said. _"They've captured some of my servants and imprisoned them."_

"So?" Janine said. "They were probably bothering innocent people."

Keizer had gone back over to try to get the guys' souls to talk.

 _"Tell me."_ Keizer said very sternly.

"No! Never!" the soul of Peter yelled. He was weak, but he was able to yell at Keizer.

"Yeah man." the soul of Winston replied.

Keizer then stormed out of the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Junior Ghostbusters were following the trail of the PKE meter. It lead them through long corridors until they came up to a room that was under the throne room.

"They're up their." Violet whispered.

"According to the map of the palace, we're right under the throne room." Ryan said.

"Good, let's go." Violet said. The kids then kept following the trail the PKE meter was detecting.

* * *

In the throne room, Keizer came back in. He had been trying to get the guys' souls to tell him, but they wouldn't tell.

 _"I'm gonna ask you one more time, tell me."_ Keizer demanded.

"No." the soul of Ray said. He and the guys were getting weaker due to being tortured.

"Please stop hurting them!" Jenny begged.

"Yeah, when we get out of these chains, you're dead." Janine said.

"Agreed." Dana said. "You made us watch you take their souls. That was a little harsh."

 _"I'm sorry Dana Barrett."_ Keizer said. _"I couldn't help it. And you won't be getting out of here any time soon. Besides, no one is coming for you."  
_  
"Think again Slime Butt." a voice said.

Keizer turned his head, and a proton grenade exploded in his face.

"Nice job with the grenade Vi." the voice of a teenage girl said.

"Nice 'Venkman' Mel." another female teenage voice said.

The smoke cleared. The Junior Ghostbusters were standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces and their proton guns in their hands.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Keizer exclaimed.

"Kids?!" Janine exclaimed. "What are y'all doing?"

"Hi Mom." Daniel said. "Just stopped by to rescue all of you."

"Yeah Aunt Janine." William said. "And we certainly don't like demons who kidnap our parents."

"Yeah, why did you kidnap our parents in the first place?" Raina asked.

 _"I wanted the code to the containment unit."_ Keizer said.

So that's why Keizer had kidnapped their parents. He had wanted the code to the containment unit. He probably had demon friends in there and wanted to get them out. And he had probably taken Peter, Ray, Winston, and Egon's souls because they wouldn't tell. Or maybe Keizer wanted their souls for his collection.

"Sorry Keizer." Pedro said. "You're not getting the code to the containment unit."

"Yeah." Ryan said. "In fact that's where you're going."

 _"Alright let's see experienced you are."_ Keizer said. _"GET THEM!"_

Dozens of demons appeared ready to challenge the nine teenagers, but the kids weren't scared.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen." Violet said as they turned on their packs. "Let's show this guy not to mess with the Junior Ghostbusters. Heat 'em up!"

"Smoke 'em!"

"Make 'em hard."

"Ready!"

"Let's show this demon how we do things downtown." Maleah remarked.

"Aww. She got that from me." the soul of Peter said, as he watched his son, daughter, nieces, and nephews prepare to take down dozens of demons. "I hate to say it, but our kids are growing up." the soul of Winston said.

The demons then charged at the kids, and the kids charged at them. Tiana and William were using the smaller proton guns their dad used. Violet, Julian, and Daniel had a bunch of proton grenades with them. The kids were amazingly good even though they hadn't really been trained.

"Maleah, look out!" Pedro yelled as a demon snuck up behind her. Pedro quickly shot the demon to defend his sister.

"Thank you!" Maleah called.

Meanwhile, Janine, Jenny, Dana, and Tiyah were all in shock. They couldn't believe that their sons and daughters were battling demons on their own.

"I...I can't believe it." Dana said.

"Yeah, me too." Tiyah said.

"Do you know what this means Tiyah?" Jenny asked.

"It means that our kids are growing up." Janine said. She had tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears. She was proud of her sons and daughter. And her nieces and nephews. Jenny, Dana, and Tiyah had happy tears in their eyes too.

"Mom." Oscar said. "I'm only gonna say this once, but I'm proud of Maleah and Pedro."

"Me too honey." Dana replied. "Me too."

Meanwhile, in the back of the room, Keizer was watching. He was very surprised at how good the kids were. And they were obviously not afraid.

"Alright Keizer." Tiana said as she and the others walked up to him to shoot him. "Your turn."

 _"Shoot me, and I destroy your fathers' souls."_ Keizer said.

The kids looked over at their fathers' souls. They couldn't believe how weak they looked. They had obviously been tortured.

 _"Who's y'all's leader?"_ Keizer asked.

"I am." Violet said as she confidently walked up to the demon.

"Violet, no!" Janine yelled. She had already seen Keizer take her husband's soul, and she didn't want anything happening to her daughter.

 _"Tell me the code for the containment unit, or...watch me destroy your father's and uncles' souls."_ Keizer said.

 _"It's your choice Violet Spengler."  
_  
To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Torn what was to happen next was on Violet. She didn't want Keizer to know the code and release all the trapped ghosts. But at the same time, she didn't want Keizer to destroy her father's soul. Or Peter's, or Ray's, or Winston's. She loved her uncles, even though her Uncle Peter got annoying. She didn't know what to do.

 _"Well?"_ Keizer asked.

All of a sudden, Violet got an idea. She just needed to get Keizer close enough to do it. She looked at her friends, and they nodded, as if they knew what she was thinking.

"Alright Keizer." Violet said. "I'll tell you the code."

Janine gasped. She couldn't believe her daughter said that, but Janine a gleam in Violet's eyes, knowing that she had a plan.

Keizer smiled. _"Excellent."_

"You have to come down here though." Violet said. "I can't tell you way up there."

Keizer bought it and came down toward Violet. "Closer" Keizer inched closer until he was in front of Violet. Violet then secretly reached into her pockets for something.

"Ok, the code is...GOT YOU!" Violet exclaimed as she took two small spritzers full of positively charged mood slime from her pocket and sprayed them in Keizer's face.

 _"AHHHHHHHH! It burns!" Keizer exclaimed._

"NOW!" Violet yelled. The others quickly fired their proton streams at Keizer. They were able to hook him. Julian and Daniel then threw several traps under the struggling demon. They then stepped on the pedals, and the traps opened. And they sucked Keizer in.

"YES!" Raina yelled as she and the others high-fived. Their moms were smiling, amazed that their kids had busted a demon by themselves.

"Ok, I know we just busted our first demon, but maybe we should get our parents down first." William said.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Maleah said.

The kids then walked over and freed their moms, Oscar, Kylie, Melanie, and the Chicago Ghostbusters (whom the kids didn't always like because of Ron).

"Oh thank God y'all are safe!" Dana exclaimed.

"Of course." Pedro replied. "When wouldn't we?"

"Don't answer." Julian said.

"Uh, one more problem." Tiana said. "We got get them down and back in their bodies," referring to their dads' souls still stuck in chains.

"The shackles are too high." Daniel said. "We got no choice."

"Ok, maybe they'll let us of easy since we did just bust a demon." Violet said.

"Dad, Uncle Ray, Uncle Winston, Uncle Egon, We're so sorry about this." Maleah called.

The kids then fired their proton streams at the chains, and Peter, Ray, Winston, and Egon fell on the ground. Thankfully, they wouldn't suffer any injuries since they were only souls.

"Don't worry Mom." Raina said. "They're not hurt. Any injuries to their souls will heal once they're back in their bodies."

The Ghostbusters' souls then dissolved and went back in their bodies. Their eyes then opened, and they suddenly took in much needed gasps of air.

"Uhhh, what happened?" Ray asked rubbing his head.

"Don't know man." Winston replied.

Janine, Jenny, Dana, and Tiyah all rushed over and kissed them on the lips.

"I'm surprised they're standing." Ryan whispered. "After being displaced for a long time, they should be as weak as kittens."

"Kids, what are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"We might've used the proton packs without permission." Maleah replied.

"But we did it to save y'all." Raina said.

"We're sorry." Daniel said.

"Sorry?" Ray asked. "What are y'all sorry for? That was amazing!"

"It was?" Violet asked with a look of surprise on her face.

"Of course it was honey." Egon said. "You all took down a Class 7 level demon on your own."

"Yeah. And we're proud of all you." Winston said with a smile.

"Uh, we may need to deal with them first." Pedro said. Demons and human souls were coming toward them.

"Stand ready." Violet said as they turned on their packs.

Then, a demon came up to them. "Thank you." he said.

"Wait, what?" Tiana asked.

"Thank you for riding this place of Keizer." another demon said.

"Yes." a female soul said. "Keizer had captured us, and we have been stuck here for centuries. But now, thanks to you kids, we can now crossover to the other side."

"You're welcome." Daniel said.

The demons and souls all left to be at peace now.

"Uh, Ryan, Raina, quick question: how'd y'all get here?" Ray asked.

"And does this principal know about this?" Tiyah asked.

"Yes, so does Peck. Don't worry we were able to persuade him." Raina said. "And we found a map in Tobin's Spirit Guide showing us where the portal to here was. And we also found a chant that activated it."

"Of course you did." Peter said.

"I swear those two are your exact doubles." Egon said in Ray's ear.

"Oh really?" Ray said. "Look at Violet. She's basically the splitting image of you."

"I know, I know." Violet said.

Then they all walked to where the portal was. Ryan then said the chant again, and the portal opened. And they all stepped through and were back in New York. But as they got to the entrance to the tunnel, the kids noticed that the sun was rising.

"Wait a minute, what time is it?" Maleah asked.

William then looked at his watch, and his dark eyes widened in surprise. "It's 8:00 in the morning!"

"We've been gone for almost 24 hours!" Tiana exclaimed.

"Time in Keizer's kingdom must move slower then in New York." said Egon.

"C'mon let's go to school." Violet said. "Let's show Mrs. Germain that we're still alive."

* * *

Meanwhile at the school, Mrs. Germain had just walked into he office. She hadn't slept good since Violet, Julian, Daniel, Ryan, Raina, Maleah, Pedro, Tiana, and William had all gone into an unknown place to save their parents. Then, the Junior Ghostbusters walked in.

"Miss us?" Maleah asked.

Mrs. Germain was in shock. She couldn't believe the kids were alive. And unhurt.

"You're alive!" Mrs. Germain exclaimed.

"Yeah. And so are they." Violet said as their dads walked in.

"So y'all are alive too." Mrs. Germain said.

"Yeah." Winston said. "Thanks to our Junior Ghostbusters."

"Tell me what happened." Mrs. Germain said.

The kids then told what had happened.

* * *

The story of the kids' adventure reached the media. Newspapers, magazines, and TV stations all heard at what the Junior Ghostbusters had done. The kids were quite the little celebrities over the next few weeks. Everywhere they went, people would come up to them and ask the for their autographs. But the kids were kinda shy. They weren't used to such attention due to not being very popular in school. But everyone in their school was being nice to them. Even their main tormenter Jessica Calvert.

The adult Ghostbusters were proud of their kids. They had risked their own lives to save them. They knew that they'd be amazing Ghostbusters as adults. Ray and Egon had suggested that the kids start their training early just in case something like this happen again. The mayor had even issued the kids talk at a press conference. The kids said ok and went to it. But Violet had almost run out of the room when the mayor told the leader of the kids to come up and talk. But Violet took a deep breath and walked up. She looked absolutely terrified. But she told the media that she had the help of her brothers and cousins. And that they weren't afraid of any ghosts.

Then the adult Ghostbusters came up and give the kids their own jumpsuits and proton packs so they wouldn't have to use the larger, heavier ones.

Then they all posed for a picture. The kids felt good about what they had done. They had shown every ghost not to mess with the Junior Ghostbusters.

The end.


End file.
